valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Class Change System
Hm...This would probably work better as a tree diagram than as text. Knocked this up in Powerpoint as an example. Evil Tim 06:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right. I can capture in-game class-trees and post them here Arciusazrael 06:49, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Even better. :D Evil Tim 06:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I think it'd be a lot neater of we put some info-boxes here, to put the images, class names and credit requirements in. Just how do you create a template for info-box? Arciusazrael 16:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I usually grab code from a similar infobox in another wiki; then you just create a page called Template:whatever to put it on. Usually it's not that hard to figure out how the code in the template works. This code here makes Template:Infobox vehicle. }}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #D5DAE0;" Name } - }} } | style="background-color: #D5DAE0;" Affiliation } - }} } | style="background-color: #D5DAE0;" Length } - }} } | style="background-color: #D5DAE0;" Width } - }} } | style="background-color: #D5DAE0;" Height } - }} } | style="background-color: #D5DAE0;" Weight } - }} } | style="background-color: #D5DAE0;" Top speed } - }} } | style="background-color: #D5DAE0;" Engine power } - }} } | style="background-color: #D5DAE0;" Hitpoints / locations } - }} } | style="background-color: #D5DAE0;" Weapons } - }} } | style="background-color: #D5DAE0;" Appearances } - }} |} Usage There's a just above the category part, but that messes up the formatting on this page. Evil Tim 17:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : I can't get it to work. Could you check it for me? Template:Infobox class change . And it seems I can't even put hyperlink either http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Inforbox_class_change . Basically, we need both column of this Infobox blank so that we can fill in class name and its requirements. Arciusazrael 02:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it was just that you'd given it the wrong title; it was called "inforbox" rather than "infobox," so trying to link with " ::That what you wanted it to do? Evil Tim 06:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Right! silly me >__< . I've edited the page. http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/Class_Change_system#Scout. Do you think it looks better than just text? Arciusazrael 06:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that does look good. I'll probably have a look at the code later to see why the title isn't displaying; if I can get that sorted, we could probably just move the template to the left and delete the section headings. Evil Tim 07:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I think messed the code up somewhere... Is there anyway to hide the title? cuz I think we should keep the heading so that they appear in the table of contents. And we probably need to increase the width so those credit requirements appear in 1 line too. Arciusazrael 07:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Seems a fine idea. I'll have a fiddle with the code later on to see if I can get it like that, then. Oh, unrelated point: does Calamity Raven's tank not have a name? Evil Tim 07:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I haven't played VC3 yet, but in a Japanese gameplay I saw on youtube, it's simply call 'Nameless'. Arciusazrael 07:43, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, fixed the table. What do you think? Evil Tim 07:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Awesome! I will finish the remaining classes. Thanks a lot ^^ Arciusazrael 07:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Another infobox I'm thinking of putting one together for classes; I was thinking of having the class icon be the image for each, with sections below for their weapons, equipment, AP, and which levels the class gets Battle Potentials at. Got any ideas for extra categories it might need? Evil Tim 10:20, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : For individual class? hmm...weapon/equipment, AP, Class Potential, (maybe credits but optional). Battle potential in VC2 acquire by triggering certain conditions like AP=0, attack while crouching or move toward enemy, etc. These conditions are numerous so I don't think we can put them in. Arciusazrael 11:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, in VC1 you unlock a class' four battle potentials at specific levels, the chart is Potential#Battle_Potentials. Obviously the activation conditions would be a bit much, I'm planning to add those and what the potential does to that page at some point (the first one is an example). So the Potential system works totally differently in 2, I take it? Evil Tim 11:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::yeah, it's totally different and it's really confusing. Basically, potential differ depending on each class AND each character. For example, Avan as a Scout can acquire potential A,B and C but Nichol, also a scout, can get A,D,E. And if Avan changes to Scout Veteran, he can get A,Y,Z etc. I'll probably write an article about VC2 potential... Arciusazrael 12:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, the first part is how it works in 1, too. You get your battle potentials at set levels, but what they *are* depends on the character. I was just going to have the template say what level you need for this class' potential 1, potential 2, etc. Evil Tim 13:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Oh, ok, the 'depends on character' part is the same. But it has nothing to do with levels ^^ . You just need to have the right class and perform the right action to trigger and acquire a potential. Arciusazrael 13:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : Hm. So VC2's completely ditched the Experience system in favour of using the system for unlocking Personal Potentials to level up, or do you still earn EXP as well and it's just not as useful? It'd be helpful to know that, since I don't think we have anything on Experience right now. Evil Tim 14:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :: VC2 still use EXP to level up classes but only the attributes are improved, I think. Also, leveling up a class to a certain level gives you new titles (to rename ur squad) and new Orders. Welkin and Alicia teach you some Orders as well. Arciusazrael 14:19, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah. Well, I could put in fields for when you get the titles for VC2 and when you get the Potentials in VC1, and we can just use whichever one fits. Two templates on any page where the class is in both games, one for each game's section. This will increase to three when we know anything about VC3, I guess. Evil Tim 14:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: erm, only a handful of titles are awarded through leveling up, most of them are awarded for doing something like complete a mission in 1 turn, etc. Arciusazrael 15:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ah, so not worth it, then. I'll have a crack at a new template tommorrow, little busy right now. Evil Tim 15:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC)